


It's Too Early For This (Original Work)

by MoonFrost41



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But he's there - Freeform, Dimension Travel, Gen, Good Parent Jason Todd, How Do I Tag, Next Gen, Written for a Class, and so is Tim, cause it's important to me, for like a hot minute, i really hope yall like this, it's not really a Jason fic, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrost41/pseuds/MoonFrost41
Summary: ofc gets some visitors wayyyyy too early in the morning... she's not happy bout it.promise it's good I just suck at summaries
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107890
Kudos: 1





	It's Too Early For This (Original Work)

**Author's Note:**

> oki hi y'all! So I wrote this for my creative writing class and I'm actually pretty proud of it. I feel like my writing has come a loooooooong way. Anywho, the prompt was a scifi fic and this was my attempt so please lemme know how I did. I'd really appreciate it. idk if anyone will actually read it but if you do end up here please leave a review. I'm trying to get better at writing and so yea this is my latest attempt. Wow I feel like I'm rambling but \\(^-^)/ so plz help a fellow writer out.

[Insert Alarm Noise Here]

“Hrggg” 

Noelani groaned as she slapped her alarm off. 

Thud

A whine floated up from the floor where Noelani had fallen trying to roll out of bed and stand up. Wishing death upon mornings and mondays in general, she untangled herself from her blankets that had caused her to be acquainted with the floor… again. 

“Welp, life sucks nothing new. Aight time to get up, the shop ain’t gonna run itself, Lani baby. Up we go”

Hauling herself up from the floor, Noelani got dressed in the dark of her room. The moonlight slipping in through the curtains enough for her to see by. Sighing, she slipped out of her room and walked to her small kitchen and living room. Thanking the universe she remembered to put her coffee machine on a timer, she grabbed the pot not even bothering with a mug and started drinking straight from the pot. Once she felt relatively human again she glanced at the clock on her microwave and sighed. Knowing she had to get downstairs to her bakery now or risk not opening on time. Whining under her breath, she grabbed her dark red hoodie from the back of her sofa, she threw it on and walked out of her apartment, taking the coffee pot with her and down the stairs and into her bakery conveniently located right under her apartment. Unlocking and walking into her bakery, Noelani breathed in the faint scent of bread and coffee and smiled, for once again she was in her happy place. 

**********

“Aw man! I told you! I freakin told you that we shouldn’t have messed with it. Now look where we are.”

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know! And that’s the problem, Asher!”

“Well you can’t just blame me Adonis! You could’ve stopped me!”

Asher and Adonis looked at each other and then at their surroundings. They found themselves on a deserted street across from the big cargo ships docking station. There were multiple business buildings,most of them closed, except for the building on the corner lot. It wasn’t open but they could see light coming from the inside of the building.

“Okay first off we need to find out where exactly we are, so let’s see if we can get into that building and find a native. Does that sound like a plan Ash?”

“Aye aye captain” Asher thought back with an eye roll. 

Walking towards the building they see the sign on the outside and hear faint music coming from the inside. 

“Woah” they exclaimed at the same time.

The entire building was made up of black and red brick. The front of the shop had windows overlooking the bay and from the windows they could see a few tables and chairs lining the left wall. There were bean bags in multiple colors scattered about and in the right corner were bookshelves filled to the brim forming a cove with fairy lights draped across the room that were turned off. After pulling their faces away from the window, they walked to the door to see if it was locked. After finding it unlocked, they slipped inside feeling and looking like a pair of delinquents. Walking further into the shop they see light coming from under the back door which is behind the register and a glass counter with a menu board mounted against the back wall. Following the light and sounds of someone moving around the slip behind the counter and crack open the door. Peering into the room they it’s a kitchen and a girl wearing black leggings and a dark red hoodie. 

“Bro, we’re being creeps just watching her. We should just introduce ourselves.” 

“Maybe, but how would we explain our situation? “Hi yea umm I’m Adonis and this is my twin brother Asher and we took a wrong turn at the dimension portal and wound up here. Wanna help us get home?” 

“Well when you put it like that” Asher thought back with an eye roll.

“Are y’all gonna keep being creepers or actually come in?”

*************

“Are y’all gonna keep being creepers or actually come in?”

Noelani had noticed soft footsteps outside her kitchen door, which was odd cause she hadn’t heard the door open and thought she had locked it. Pausing in her baking and turning and looking at the door, she stared, hand on her hip, exhaustion radiating out of her very being.

“What are y’all doing here? It’s early as frick o’clock and I haven’t had enough coffee to deal with anything not normal. So if y’all want something, speak now or leave, I got stuff to do.” 

Turning back around she smiled to herself at their astonished looks. They seemed to be harmless… but looks can be deceiving, she knew on a personal level. She honestly thought that after being discovered they would ask for some of her leftover baked goods and leave, but what came out of their mouths made her regret ever getting out of bed that day. 

**************

“Bro, we’ve been discovered. Do we dip or stay and see if she can help us?” Asher thought to Adonis, keeping a careful eye on the girl.

“Let’s see if she can help us, then if she can’t we can be out before anything bad happens.”

Walking into the kitchen, the boys could see that it was small but styled for maximum function. The girl stood by the counter, kneading dough, behind her was a double oven next to the sink and on the other side of the sick were 2 dishwashers. After a minute of shoving each other, Asher managed to push Adonis ahead of him, signaling that he was going first. Sighing, Adonis straightened up and glared behind him at his brother. 

“I’m Adonis and the moron behind me is my brother Asher,” he thought, reaching into her mind to talk with her.

She blinked, once, twice, three times before finally responding. 

“Did, did I just hear your voice in my head?” She deadpanned.

“Umm yea. People don’t talk like this here? Everyone on our Earth does?” He responded in the same manner.

“Yea look that’s weird and not normal and like I said earlier, I haven’t had enough coffee to deal with this. So y’all are gonna talk out loud like normal people so I don’t feel like I’m losing my one brain cell.” She paused as if just realizing something. “Everyone on YOUR Earth? What does that even mean?”

“It means that-“ 

“Oh look you can talk normal huh”

“IT MEANS that we are from a different dimension and need help getting home. Preferably, before our sister realizes we’re gone.” Adonis replied a bit irritated at the interruption

“What my beloved, nerdy brother is trying to say is we messed with some gadget that we weren’t supposed to and we got here. Now we need help getting back home or our big sister is going to fry us.” He paused “Oh yea I’m Asher. The better looking twin.” He smirked at her.

“We’re twins, we look the same idiot” Adonis huffed. 

Adonis wasn’t wrong. Both were tall and athletically built with black hair and tan skin. The only way she had found to tell them apart was their hair. Adonis had his hair shaved off on the right side and had it parted so it was hanging down on the left side while Asher had his dyed white at the tips and spiked up.

“Huh, ok sure why not. Still too early to be dealing with whatever this is but meh. Aight, I’m Noelani and say I believe you about the whole dimension travel thingy. I have no idea how I would help get you two back home. I dropped out of college to bake bread and drink coffee for the rest of my life. How on this earth would I be able to help get y’all home?” She said gesturing around the kitchen “This is literally all I have.”

Glancing at each other the twins could see panic and uncertainty in the others eyes. 

“We actually don’t know” Adonis shrugged

“Didn’t think we’d get this far. In the least when this has happened usually our dad is with us cause the tech is our uncle’s.” Asher grinned “We also don’t know how to work it-“ 

Adonis rolled his eyes “I know how it works” he muttered.

“- though maybe Dad and Uncle Tim have noticed we’re missing by now.” 

While they were talking, Noelani noticed a glow coming from underneath their feet. It was a pale green light and growing in a circle until it was underneath all three of them.  
“Hey, hey guys! You might wanna, I don’t know, look at the weird light growing in my kitchen.” She said gesturing to the floor. She was exasperated with them already despite only knowing them for 30 minutes. 

Asher and Adonis stopped arguing only to disappear before they could say anything. They had just fallen straight into the weird, green light. 

“Welp, this is exciting but I’m gonna go grab my coffee and head back to bed now” Noelani said to the space where the twins had been. She had just managed to grab her coffee pot before a wind came through and sucked her into the portal. As she fell, her last thought was at least she had her coffee.

***********

Groaning she could hear voices. They were distorted and sounded like they were underwater.

“Do you think she’s gonna wake up? I mean we woke up but we’re also used the portal's side effects.” 

“I told you this already, Ash, she’s gonna be fine. Dad already checked her over all we gotta do is wait for her to wake up. Her body is adjusting to the frequency that our universe runs on. So her body is just taking the time it needs to adjust which is why she’s still asleep.” A female sounding voice said. 

“Ugh, I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus and then flung out of a train. Why do I feel this way? Am I suffering coffee withdrawal?” Noelani muttered.

Someone chuckled. “Well you haven’t been hit by a bus and then flung out a train. The coffee withdrawal I can’t answer, time works differently here. So it’s fully possible that you are.” 

Noelani opened her eyes then closed them again quickly. The light was really bright and going to take adjustment. Learning her lesson, Noelani slowly squinted her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. She realized she was laying down on a bed in what appeared to be a guest room. Looking to her left she saw Asher and Adonis sitting next to an older girl. She looked like a female version of the twins and Noelani assumed it was the sister they had mentioned. Glancing to her left she saw a man who looked to be in his mid forties. 

“She’s awake.” The girl said. 

“Umm hi” Noelani gave a weak wave trying to sit up. “I don’t suppose anyone wants to explain what’s going on?”

“Well kid, I think you know. You were sucked through the portal along with my sons and have ended up in our universe.” The man said with a slight smirk hooking his thumb at Adonis and Asher. “My name’s Jason and tweedledee and tweedledum are my sons. And the girl glaring at them is Jasmine, my daughter. So now that you know what happened and who’s who, we’re gonna send you back home once my brother finishes fixing the portal.” He gave the Look to the twins. 

“Ah well thanks. Y’all got any coffee cause I definitely think I’m suffering withdrawals.” Noelani glanced at the twins from the corner of her eye. She could see Asher handing Adonis some type of money. Eyes widening she asked “Didja just lose a bet Asher?”

Asher blushed and pouted. “Maybe but in my defense I though coffee was going to be the first thing you asked about.” 

“Huh, I guess but as much as it pains me, some things are more important than coffee. But if y’all do have some that would be great.” She said looking back towards Jason. 

“Yea we have-“ he stopped. There was a beeping coming from his bracelet, when a video of a back haired man in his late thirties, popped up. 

“Whatcha got for us Tim?” Jason asked looking at the hologram.

“It’s fixed. We can send her home now.” Tim said. “Come down to the lab and we’ll get this fixed.” 

The call shut off. Jason glanced up at Noelani with a small smile. 

“Well you heard the man. You get to go home now. C’mon, we’ll get you down to the lab, then you can say goodbye to my sons and be grateful you don’t share their punishment.” He finished giving them the Look again.

Getting out of the bed, Noelani walked over to where Jason was holding the door open, with Asher and Adonis having stood up and walked behind her. Following Jason down the hall, they took a left, walked down another hall and took a right the. Another left before stopping in front of a door that Jason had already unlocked. The door opened to a staircase that led downwards. Reaching the bottom of the stairs turned out to be another hallway, but this one was shorter than the rest of them. At the end of this hall was another door, which opened up into a huge lab. It was like out of a dream. Any and all the technology anyone could ever think of was here in this lab. Noelani saw things she couldn’t explain like a little, mini robot with even smaller mini robots following it around like a trail of ducklings. She saw weapons being made that looked to be laser cannons and actual light sabers. 

“So cool” she whispered in awe. 

They finally stopped walking in front of the guy from the video call, Tim. Tim sighed and stood up from where he was sitting at a work table. 

“So I’m gonna open the portal, the right way this time, and you’ll just walk through it and into the last place you were when you left your world.” He said gesturing to the clear space behind him. “I’ll let you say goodbye to my nephews and then I’ll get you home.” He walked off with Jason to open the portal.

Turning around so that she was facing Asher and Adonis, she sighed. “Well this has been an adventure even if it was still way too early for it. I mean I didn’t even get to finish my 4th pot of coffee.” She snorted. “So bye I guess. I don’t really know y’all that well but it was fun while it lasted, visit me sometime if you get the chance” she smirked.

Smirking back, Adonis then Asher replied “Oh we definitely will. Jasmine wants to see your shop and we wanna come back.” 

“We want you to try and bake for us, so we’ll be back for the food that we saw you making but never got to try.”

Laughing slightly, Noelani only shook her head “I’ll make sure I remember that.”  
Walking over to where Tim and Jason had opened the portal, Noelani turned around and waved. She took a deep breath and stepped through the portal. 

**********

Whining, Noelani sat up off the ground. Looking around and realizing she was back in her bakery kitchen, she got up and tried to see if her dough was still good. All she had to do was feel how hard it was to know she had been gone for a day at least. Looking at the date on her microwave clock, showed that she’d been gone for three days. 

“I don’t have the mental capacity to deal with anything right now. Imma just go to bed, the clean up can wait.”

With those thoughts running through her head, Noelani went up to her apartment, put on pajamas and passed out as soon as her head hit her pillow. 

After she fell asleep, it was only a few hours later when that same green glow from the portal showed up in her bakery again. A figure covered in all black, from head to toe with black hair with white dyed tips sticking out the mask, popped out of the portal. The figure was holding a piece of paper and they slipped silently through the bakery and up to the apartment. Picking the apartment door lock, the figure walked inside and felt their way around to the bedroom. Glancing in, they saw Noelani still dead to the world. Slipping into the room on silent feet, they placed the paper on Noelani’s bedside table right next to her alarm. The figure left and the green glow from the bakery disappeared. On the paper it said

Noelani, we’ll be seeing you soon (^_^) 

A & A

**Author's Note:**

> yea I feel like I'm just repeating myself but plz help me out Constructive criticism is always wonderful. Oh and lemme know if I should write a sequel. Everyone in my class thought I should but I wanna know if yall think I should, if yall think it's worthy enough to have a sequel. 
> 
> stay safe and peace out ;)  
> -MoonFrost


End file.
